nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TinyCastleGuy/Preperation 64
I'm back with my blog posts! I'm shortening them to once a month, probably the first Friday. Anyways, if anyone didn't know, my birthday is in two days! I'm so excited! If anyone wants they can come to the chatroom on the 23rd, because i'll be there. We'll have digital cake and fanart time! Anyway, the reason I named this post what it is is because Jayisgames's Best of Casual Gameplay is back for the neat games of 2012! I'd like to show you my votes for (browser) games and tell you that the results are on the 23rd too! And something else important in real life is on the same day! This conveniently promises my next post to be in two days. Anyway, here's my browser game votes for the Best of Casual Gameplay! 2012! PS. The words used are Jayisgames' words. Sorry, I can't think of that much to say. Action or Arcade: Sushi Cat 2: The Great Purrade Everybody loves a parade, especially Sushi Cat! But when Wife Cat gets lost midst the bustling crowd, Sushi Cat knows it won't be easy to find his pink lady love. But he'll find her, even if it means eating all the shari, nori and neta in the county! Sushi Cat 2: The Great Parade is a new set of levels in Joey Betz's popular pachinko arcade game series. While undoubtedly a level pack more than a sequel, the inspired level design and surreal power-ups make it a pack of awesomeness that will leave you :3-ing. Second place: Bomb Runner or Knightmare Tower Action Adventure: Abobo's Big Adventure In 1993, a new star appeared on the NES horizon. A big man with big dreams, big muscles, a big mustache and no shirt, Abobo had nowhere to go but up. Recently however, he was lured back to spotlight by a team of developers, including ThePoxBox, Pesto Force, JackSmack, and the guys at I-Mockery, hoping to make the ultimate love letter to the Nintendo Entertainment System. The result it Abobo's Big Adventure, a retro arcade action-adventure game years in the making. It's a bold, brassy, over-the-top labor of love that pushes 8-bit nostalgia to its very limit. Second place: Super Adventure Pals Point-and-Click Adventure: Wentworth Wentworth is an enchanting point-and-click adventure from ClickShake about a space kitty on a mission: plant new life on an unexplored planet. But all goes awry when our feline hero uses too much magic fairy dust! Interact with gnomes, trolls, and leprechauns to help Wentworth on his mission to bring balance back to the forest. Second place: Deep Sleep mabye? Escape: Balcony Escape 3 Cogito Ergo Sum's hapless dog and cat, Wan and Nyan, are back with another escape adventure, perhaps the easiest yet most charming of all. Poor Nyan is locked out on the balcony and needs to be rescued, and there's more than one way to do it meaning multiple endings: easy, normal and happy. Here is a feel good game, like a daily affirmation on life—the simplest things can bring the most joy! Second place: Hmm... Nandakana? Interactive Art or Experimental: The Love Letter The Love Letter is a unique stealth experimental game by Alex Cho Snyder and Pat Kemp, where you must read a note from a secret admirer while dodging the taunts of your classmates. Originally a Ludum Dare entry, The Love Letter is a short bit of sweetness that will have you going "AWWW!" by the end. Second place: Thanks For Playing Physics: Swindler Police are on the lookout for a slimy, green bandit stealing everyone's coins. It's none other than Swindler, Nitrome's latest challenge. You've got to dangle the blobby bandit and turn the world around to get him to the treasure, all while dodging some fierce enemies and deadly traps. Can you pull off the perfect, albeit sticky, heist? Second place: Cut the Rope Action Platform: The Fancy Pants Adventure: World 3 The third installment in Brad Borne's Fancy Pants Adventure series is here! Do gravity-defying wall runs, jump off some walls, and even cut up some enemies with your fancy new weapon! The fancy pants man has come along way since World 1 and he has definitely added some sweet, new tricks to his repertoire. The Fancy Pants Adventure series features some of the best platforming action you can have in a browser. Second place: 100% Complete Puzzle-Platform: Flightless Nitrome serves up this plucky ducky demo of their upcoming puzzle platform adventure that serves to be a solid little experience in its own right. Unable to fly, your fine feathered protagonist (or plural, if playing with friends) needs to use a magical ladder to find his way through a hostile environment filled with gems, monsters, and secrets, where every room is a puzzle... and dangerous! Second place: Fireboy and Watergirl 3: The Ice Temple or Gunbrick Point-and-Click Puzzle: ClickPLAY Rainbow 2 NinjaDoodle brightens your day with more weird but wonderful puzzling mini-games in this latest installment in the ClickPLAY series. Try to find and click the play button on each level by figuring out what you need to do in order to reveal it. Monkeys? Pirates? BOOGERS? Sounds like your typical set of problems to me (Jayisgames)! Second place: Snail Bob 3 Puzzle: Big-Time Butter Baron Do you like puzzles? Do you like Tetris? Do you like BUTTER? Megadev's Big-Time Butter Baron combines all three of these in a tricky challenge of block placement set in one of the craziest factories you'll ever see. However, we don't recommend rubbing your toast on your monitor. It's not real butter. It's e-butter. Second place: Talesworth Adventure: The Lost Artifacts Role Playing: Seedling Connor Ullmann fires up the Wayback Machine for those gorgeous little retro action adventure inspired by classic 2D games like Zelda. As a little boy who was apparently born from a breath of wind, your quest for self-discovery and the wishes of your maker will take you across a huge world teeming with enemies, secrets, treasure, puzzles, and more. A beautiful little gem with classic gameplay and a satisfying adventure that is well worth checking out even if you weren't born when games like this were in their heyday. Second place: Legend of Pandora? Shooter: Boss Slayer In Sergio Alonso's shiny new bullet h*** shooter, Boss Slayer, Ten alien starships have entered the solar system and you have 12 days to destroy these bad boys before they make their final approach to Earth. The game features an array of upgrades, of which each has a clear, immediate effect and it can be a lot of fun to watch your weak little ship transform so quickly into a beefy alien antagonizer. Boss Slayer isn't an innovative game by any means, but it understands the genre perfectly and serves up a smooth, streamlined gameplay experience. Second place: Fracuum Simulation or Strategy: Innkeeper Come to Siquijor, Philippines, and stay at our lovely inn! Yes, we have a bit of a reputation for aswangs, a kind of vampiric beastie, but who would go to Loch Ness without Nessie, right? Besides, no one seems to stay here at night, anyway... A delightful tropical hotel simulation sprinkled with creepiness, Innkeeper balances local color and global appeal. Second place: ChatChat Defense Strategy: Pokemon Tower Defense Gotta catch defend 'em all? Sam and Dan have spent a year taking their much loved Pokémon fan game to impressive heights, and the result is a surprisingly impressive and complex tower defense game packed with all the strategy, challenge, colour, and even all 151 original Pokémon to catch. It's silly, addictive, and still tons of fun for fans and newcomers alike. Second place: Bubble Tanks Tower Defense 2? Game of the Year: Flightless I have to go with Nitrome's game and the best demo ever! Nothing much else... Second place: Innkeeper, I think. Yes, you heard me. Seeding, B.T. Butter Baron, Love Letter, blah blah blah. Lots of fun familiar stuff here. :) Anyway, see you on the 23rd. HAI! PS. I played Innkeeper ALL NIGHT two days ago. It's the BEST. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts